Feliz Navidad, mi amor
by Agattka
Summary: Eren lo espero por mucho tiempo, y quería dejar de hacerlo... quería tenerlo junto a el, en sus brazos, pero uno no puede conseguir todo lo que desea, la Navidad no es buena para todos...


Feliz Navidad, tatataaa, Feliz Navidad, tatataaa, Feliz Navidad, prospero año y felicidad... jeje Feliz navidaaad-atrasada- quería una almohada tamaño real de Rivaille sexy, pero no podría pedírselo a mi papá:(((

¿Que puede decir?, es algo pobre, lo admito, lo escribí muuuuuy rápido, así que... ¡aquí va!

* * *

Las festividades que se presentaron luego de que Rivaille se fuera eran iguales: soltarías, amargas... no tenían vida, aún así, Eren siempre lo esperaba... "Volveré en Noche buena, espérame, si tardo un poco no hagas un berrinche, mocoso", ¿ya era tiempo suficiente para hacerlo?, ese día espero y espero, "¿por qué tardara tanto?", Pensaba, "debe ser que su vuelo se atrasó, es sólo eso..." Se decía así mismo para tranquilizarse, pero no en el fondo de su corazón, sabía que no funcionaba para nada, quería verlo, tocarlo... Sentirlo... ¿Cuantos años habían pasado ya?, quizás dos o tal vez cuatro, realmente no lo sabía, intentaba contarlos usando las Navidades, pero de nada servia, ya que desde que lo dejo, nuca celebro ninguna Navidad, Rivaille era lo único en su vida, entonces, ¿de qué serviría celebrarla?, si al fin y al cabo, estaría sólo...

Se supone que estas fechas son sinónimo de amor, alegría, perdón... Eren lo perdonó, "perdono que me hayas dejado", decía, "pero por favor... Vuelve", ¿cuanto tiempo más tendría que perdonarlo, cuanto tiempo más tendría que esperar, cuanto tiempo más... Estaría sólo?  
¿Qué había hecho mal, que tenía que enmendar?, se lo preguntaba día a día, buscaba y buscaba, pero no encontraba ningún error, ninguna equivocación, ninguna falla, ninguna decepción... ¿Cómo puedes arreglar algo que nunca hiciste...?  
¿Se había aburrido de el?, probablemente, quizás para Rivaille sólo era un juego, sin embargo, todas esas Navidades juntos, todos regalos sorpresas, todos esos "espero pasar... Otra navidad junto a ti" que le recitaba tímida y costosamente Rivaille, ¿fueron un juego?, Eren no lo podía creer, o al menos no quería hacerlo...  
Rivaille era un hombre de negocios, podía entender unos pocos meses de retraso, pero, ¿años?. Tal vez encontró a una mujer, alguien que podía darle lo que Eren nunca pudo, ni podrá, una familia, hijos que cuidar, recuerdos que forjar, recibir un amor incondicional, casi igual que el de Eren, aún así, sus hijos nunca lo podrían amar como Eren lo amaba, nunca lo podrían cuidar como el lo hacía, nunca podrían dar todo por Rivaille... Como lo hizo Eren... Ni siquiera el amor de su esposa se podría semejar al de Eren, ¿ella lo hubiese esperado todos esos años sin involucrarse con otro?, no lo creo.  
Quizás encontró a otro hombre, uno el cual no sea un mocoso como Rivaille siempre le decía, un hombre el cual pueda mantenerlo, que sea fuerte mentalmente, que pueda sobrepasar cualquier situación difícil en su vida, y en la vida de Rivaille, básicamente, un hombre contrario a Eren.  
Otra Navidad más, otro perdón más, cada pestaña, cada mariquita, cada trébol de cuatro hojas, cada primera estrella en el cielo, cada estrella fugaz, recibía el mismo deseo por parte de Eren, que él volviera a su lado, y no sólo eso, que se mantuviera junto a él todo su vida, toda...

Era un tanto divertido ver a Eren sentado, sólo, junto a un pequeño pino que alguna vez, en el pasado, Rivaille le regaló.  
Feliz Navidad-dijo para sí mismo, y abrió el único regalo que había en su "hogar", tenía en envoltorio pequeñísimo, pero en comparación al pequeño pino, este era gigante. Lo abrió. En el había una caja, la abrió, y rápidamente se diviso dos pequeños tréboles de cuatro hojas, "ojalá funcione esta vez", pensó.  
Por favor, no quiero pasar otra Navidad sólo- fue su primer deseo.  
Por favor haz que vuelva-fue el segundo, no podía esperar hasta mañana par abrir ese regalo, no quería despertar sólo de nuevo...

* * *

Despertó en la mañana del día 25 de diciembre, no esperaba que su deseo del día de ayer se hiciera realidad, ya lo había anhelado demasiado antes...  
Se dirigió hacía su cama-ya que no dormía en ella, dormía en el sofá, por alguna razón, no podía dormir allí, no sólo...- y vio un bulto, se sorprendió, fue suavemente hasta llegar al costado de su cama... Ese pelo... Esa pequeña espalda... Era Rivaille...  
Inmediatamente empezó a sollozar fuertemente, despertando así a Rivaille.  
Eren...-dijo- tranquilo, Eren...-le dijo un poco más fuerte. Sin embargo su llanto no seso, y se apegó fuertemente a Rivaille, no lo soltaría, no quería que se fuera, no quería que sólo fuera una ilusión.  
Eren...- Ri-Rivaille... No te va-vayas... Por fa-favor... No lo ha-hagas más...-sollozo cerca de su hombro, le costaba bastante hablar... ¿De qué otra forma podría reaccionar?  
Eren, tranquilízate, sólo he...- Eren rompió rápidamente el abrazo- ¡¿sólo que?!, ¡simplemente me dejaste, años, años espere por ti, nunca deje de hacerlo, me dejaste sólo!, y yo...- cayo abruptamente al suelo- no puedo más, Rivaille... ¿Por qué, por que lo hiciste?...-dijo esto más para si mismo que para Rivaille, toda su cabeza daba vueltas, estaba totalmente confundido.  
Rivaille lo tomo fácilmente, se sorprendió, estaba más delgado y se veía algo pálido, ¿se había estado cuidando apropiadamente?  
Rivaille... Rivaille... Rivaille-decía Eren, aún no podía creerlo...  
Shhh... Tranquilo-lo acarició mientras lo tomaba, lentamente se acostó y Rivaille se cómodo a su lado- tranquilo-le dijo besando su frente, realmente parecía una madre calmando a su hijo luego de una pesadilla.  
Le-Levi...-dijo por última vez para así abrazarlo, durante todo el día Eren durmió junto a Rivaille, quizás Rivaille no estaba durmiendo, quizás simplemente se quedaba admirando su belleza.

* * *

Rivaille se fue, pero el no quería hacerlo, pero debía. Tenía una grave enfermedad, la trato por años, lejos de Eren, no quería por nada en el mundo que él se enterara, ¿cómo reaccionaria si lo hacía?, sería trágico y Rivaille no quería ver sufrir a Eren por su culpa. Pero todo había terminado, "no hay cura para ti, Rivaille. Te quedan sólo días, por favor, disfrútalo mientras puedas", eso le dijeron, rápidamente apareció el rostro sonriente de Eren, quería sólo ver una vez más, sólo una...  
Así que volvió, "Volveré en Noche buena, espérame, si tardo un poco no hagas un berrinche, mocoso", recordó lo que dijo, y fue, entro sigilosamente, recordaba que Eren siempre dejo su puerta abierta, pero no pensaba que lo siguiera haciendo, ¿realmente lo espero todo esto tiempo?...  
Su cama estaba vacía, ¿dónde estaba durmiendo?, no le tomo mucha importancia y se fue a dormir, quería darle la sorpresa a Eren, una que él nunca espero.  
De pronto empezó a escuchar un fuerte sollozó cerca de su lado derecho, ¿será él?  
Se despertó poco a poco y lo vio, se veía sumamente indefenso, lloraba y lloraba, intento tranquilizarlo.  
Eren...-dijo- tranquilo, quería demostrar seguridad- Eren...-le dijo un poco más fuerte. Sin embargo su llanto no seso, y Eren se apegó fuertemente a Rivaille, le apretó casi sofocando lo, debía entenderlo lo había dejado...  
Eren...- Ri-Rivaille... No te va-vayas... Por fa-favor... No lo ha-hagas más...-sollozo cerca de su hombro, le costaba bastante hablar... Esas palabras le rompieron el corazón...  
Eren, tranquilízate, sólo he...-Intento explicarle pero Eren rompió rápidamente el abrazo- ¡¿sólo que?!, ¡simplemente me dejaste, años, años espere por ti, nunca deje de hacerlo, me dejaste sólo!, y yo...- cayo abruptamente al suelo- no puedo más, Rivaille... ¿Por qué, por que lo hiciste?...-en serio, ¿qué podría decirle?, nada, nunca podría explicarle lo que hizo.  
Rivaille lo tomo fácilmente, se sorprendió, estaba más delgado y se veía algo pálido, ¿se había estado cuidando apropiadamente?  
Rivaille... Rivaille... Rivaille-decía Eren, aún no podía creerlo...  
Shhh... Tranquilo-lo acarició mientras lo tomaba, lentamente se acostó y Rivaille se cómodo a su lado- tranquilo-le dijo besando su frente, eso pareció calmarlo un poco.  
Le-Levi...-dijo por última vez para así abrazarlo, durante todo el día Eren durmió junto a Rivaille, pero Eren no despertó, se había descuidado demasiado durante la ausencia de Rivaille, años de descuido, ¿cómo pudo soportar tanto durante todos esos años?, quizás, simplemente no podía irse sin antes ver por última vez a Rivaille...

Rivaille sabía que había hecho lo correcto, regreso e hizo feliz a Eren antes de que se fuera, a él le quedan pocas horas de vida, todas las lágrimas que derramaría, todos lo gritos, todos los golpes no se compararían con lo que Eren tuvo que vivir, sufrir, esperar...  
"Si lo deje por tanto tiempo... Al menos debo sufrir un poco, ¿no?"


End file.
